Stefan, Caroline and Alaric
This is the relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Stefan Salvatore, the vampire Caroline Forbes and the former Enhanced Original Vampire/current human Alaric Saltzman. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In Yellow Ledbetter, Caroline and Alaric are seen in a diner together. Caroline angrily rants about how Stefan remained distant and not in contact with her all summer. This was the summer after Damon and Bonnie's deaths from The Other Side's collapse. Season Seven In Somebody That I Used to Know, Stefan shows up on Alaric's doorstep looking to speak to Caroline. However, Alaric informs him that Caroline was out with the girls for the day. Stefan and Alaric then ally together to help Damon with his Bonnie Bennett situation, which ends with Stefan and Alaric getting into a party his cal for fight about Caroline's affections. Later on, Stefan shows up at Alaric and Caroline's doorstep again and sees Caroline for the first time in three years. Instead of acknowledging Stefan's presence, Caroline kiss Alaric on the cheek and ignores Stefan as she goes to assist her daughters. Alaric gives Stefan a smug look and slowly shuts the front door on Stefan's disappointed face. In Kill 'Em All, Alaric and Caroline assists Bonnie by teaming up again and hunting down the rest of Rayna Cruz's vampires on her hitlist. As they travel around killing vampires, they talk about Caroline's unclear status with Stefan. In the end, Caroline grows tired of Alaric's constant insistence of her getting closure with Stefan and they end their argument saying that Alaric still isn't over Jo Parker's death, Alaric's former fiancée. In Requiem for a Dream, the three stay in contact as Caroline is forced to go on the run with Stefan. Bonnie Bennett is the new Supernatural Huntress and is currently hunting down Caroline and Enzo, although she tries to fight it, Bonnie cannot control her huntress side. In Gods and Monsters, in order to save Bonnie from being a huntress, the three ally with each other in order to open the Armory. Stefan convinces Caroline to convince Alaric to use the twins and their siphoner abilities to open the doors to the Armory, which is a success. In the end, Caroline initially chooses to stay with Alaric. Knowing better however, Alaric tells Caroline to go after Stefan. Caroline and Alaric end up breaking off their engagement and Caroline gets back together with Stefan, ending this love triangle. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Alaric goes to Caroline's house and begins a conversation with her about the stress of life against trying to raise their children. After having a pleasant conversation, Alaric mentions that he thinks that they should move in together again. Caroline argues with him saying that it wouldn't be right being she is seeing Stefan again. This disappoints Alaric, who is clearly still in love with her. After this, Alaric leaves her house to go do more work at the Armory and Caroline meets up with Stefan. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, although not altogether, Stefan, Caroline and Alaric help Bonnie try to save Enzo and Damon from killing each other due to the influence of Sybil's mind control. Stefan and Caroline rush to either Enzo or Damon's side, but this is proven ineffective when Damon and Enzo break both their necks and continue to brutally fight each other. However, when Damon attempts to kill Bonnie, Alaric later shows up and helps Stefan and Caroline successfully subdue Enzo and Sybil. Later on, Stefan and Alaric are seen in a bar drinking together. Alaric begins to congratulate Stefan on his engagement with Caroline. Stefan thanks him and they begin talking about the next steps in handling Damon, Enzo and Sybil. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Alaric, Caroline and Stefan first attend Tyler's funeral. Later on, they are seen at a table together discussing issues of the second siren. After resolving the Damon-issue, the three attended Tyler's second funeral ceremony and they are later seen hanging out at Mystic Falls' carnival. However, Caroline and Alaric figure out from Matt that Seline, their children's babysitter, is the second siren. Alaric and Caroline are forced to run home only to find a drawing made by one of the kids holding hands with Seline and with Seline next to a man named, Cade. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Alaric, Stefan and Caroline are first seen together at the crime scene trying to determine where Seline took the kids. After analyzing what happened at the crime scene, Alaric argues with Caroline saying that he will take the kids away from her being she brings nothing but vampire drama to their children's lives. This leaves Caroline heartbroken after Alaric leaves the scene. Later on, Caroline hands Stefan back his engagement ring saying that she cannot be with him due to Damon's influence on both of them. She continues to explain that she cannot spare Damon if it came down to killing him for her children. Alaric, Stefan and Caroline work together to rescue Alaric and Caroline's children from Seline, Sybil and Damon. Alaric and Caroline attempt to find their children around the neighborhood while Stefan probes through Enzo's mind. After Caroline and Alaric find their children, Alaric apologized for his behavior during the beginning of the episode, and she attempted to apologize as well. After they found their children, Caroline reunites herself with Stefan and then Alaric goes out with Matt to attempt to kill Damon for putting his children in harm's way. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Gallery Trivia *Stefan met Caroline in 2009. They started as friends. Caroline, Stefan and Alaric met in 2009 and Alaric was their teacher. * Both Alaric and Stefan are in love with Caroline Forbes. * Caroline was pregnant with Alaric and Jo's twin daughters. ** The twins' names are, Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman. * Caroline was very devestated after Stefan and she broke up. * Caroline decided to stay true to Alaric for Alaric's two children. *Stefan and Caroline ultimately end up together, which ends this three year long love triangle. References See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship